El mejor regalo de todos (one shot 18)
by Xib-Raco
Summary: Todas las parejas de u's festejarán Navidad, pero en la reunión Umi no puede dejar de pensar en que regalo darle a kotori-chan.


Llegó la Navidad a Tokyo, y en Akihabara ya se siente el espíritu navideño, y con ello pronto llegarán las citas navideñas, y también la llegada de Santa Claus.

Umi: -chan esta preparando regalos para sus hermanos, y también para Maki. Eri y Nozomi preparando la Navidad en su casa, y con ello una reunión para todo u's. Rin y Hanayo por su parte ayudan a decorar la escuela al mero espíritu navideño. Y Honoka... Teniendo mucho trabajo, y nosotras también ayudamos, kotori y yo, no tenemos problemas con nada de eso, pero recientemente recordé algo importante.-

Umi: toda esta semana ajetreada, y con mucho trabajo no tuve ningún tiempo libre para pensar y comprar un obsequio para kotori-chan, y ella no se merece ese trato de mi parte, ya que ella se merece lo mejor y me consciente mucho, ¿no se por que? Pero ella me hace sentir más fuerte, y es la oportunidad para agradecerle por todo.-

Eso pensó hoy una de nuestras protagonistas cuando fue llamado por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ella acudió al llamado, pero sin dejar de pensar en el regalo de su novia. Sin duda por su parte quería lucirse, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer un regalo como ella tenía planeado.

Kotori: -. Hoy celebraremos Navidad todas juntas en la casa de nozomi, ¿me pregunto que regalos se darán hoy?

Kotori: -. Estoy un poco ansiosa por saber, el regalo de honoka-chan y Umi-chan, aunque el que espero será el de Umi-chan, ya que tal vez a las dos les regalé algo, pero le hice uno especial a mi quería Umi-chan~~.

Kotori: -. Se ve tan linda cuando hace esa cara seria, cuando estamos trabajando en el consejo estudiantil, tiene, un no se que, que me gusta muchísimo.

Kotori admirando la belleza de su linda y querida amante, se percató que ella se cruzó con su mirada, y ambas se pusieron nerviosas, y siguieran en su trabajo.

Umi volvió a ver a kotori, y no podía dejar de pensar en que obsequio darle a su amante, por más que la viera, ver su bello rostro, su cabello largo y único, su ojos, sus labios... " ¿en que estás pensando?" Pensó Umi, y trataba de seguir trabajando, pero era imposible por admirar la belleza de su amante.

Fue un dia totalmente intenso en el consejo estudiantil, las chicas de 2do no podían más, pero este día todavía no acaba, sólo quedaba festejar Navidad en la casa de NozoEri.

Honoka: -. ¿¡no puede ser!? ¡ya es muy tarde! Debo darme prisa... Chicas las veré en la reunión, debo hacer algo importante.- exclamó con un poco de nerviosismo.

Honoka salió casi volando del salón y fue directo, a la nada, o eso pensaban sus amigas, pero eso les importó poco, pues tenían el salón para ellas dos.

Kotori no se podía resistir a la idea de besar a Umi-chan y que una cosa lleve a la otra, ella quería tocarla, hacerla gritar su nombre, pero de resistía y evitar hacer eso.

Kotori: -. Umi-chan, me preguntaba una cosita.-

Umi: -. ¿Sobre qué cosa kotori?-

Kotori: -. Pues verás, me preguntaba, si... Si ¿puedo besarte? .-

Cuando preguntó kotori, Umi no pudo evitar ponerse roja, era algo indecente, pero ella de verdad quería poder sentir los labios de su amante; quería, pero para ella iba hacer demasiado, pero al ver la cara de kotori, no pudo decirle que no, Umi nunca le diría que no a su querida novia.

Kotori estaba un poco nerviosa, por saber la respuesta de Umi-chan; porque usualmente cuando nico y Maki hacen eso, ella no podía darles un sermón, pero tal vez con ella iba hacer lo mismo.

Umi se levantó y se acercó a kotori-chan, la cuál hizo que su corazón se acelerará, ambas sabían lo que iba a pasar.

Umi: -. Kotori... Estos labios me pertenecen.-

Kotori se sorprendió y se dejó llevar, ¿realmente Umi-chan la besó? Pero los hechos estaban claro; tomo el rostro de Umi y empezó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a al pecho de Umi, la cuál soltó un leve gemido, ya que donde tocaba kotori, Umi sentía una excitación, pero no pudo más y soltó otro leve gemido.

Para Umi era demasiado y se separó de kotori, ambas estaban, avergonzadas, pero disfrutaron de aquél beso.

Kotori: -. ¿Qué pasa Umi-chan? ¿Acaso beso mal? .- preguntó kotori un poco desanimada.

Umi: -. No, no, nada de eso, simplemente, no sé, no podemos hacer esto en la escuela.- dijo Umi muy avergonzada.

Kotori: -. ¿solo es éso? Pues no te preocupes, todo estará bién, sólo pongamos seguro a la puerta jeje~~

Kotori puso seguro a la puerta, y enseguida comenzó a desvestirse delante de Umi; lo cual puso a su novia muy nerviosa muy roja, pero en sus ojos se veían los ojos de lujuria.

Kotori-chan se abalanzó sobre su novia, y comenzó a besarla; la respiración de las dos era casi igual ambas estaban excitadas por el momento.

Umi-chan sólo se dejó llevar y comenzó a tocar a kotori-chan, lo que hizo que soltará leves gemidos y pedía que la tocará más, lo cual hacia pero un poco tímida.

Kotori: -. No te preocupes Umi-chan, quiero que me toques, quiero toques todo mi cuerpo, anda tócame!.- exclamó con mucha excitación.

Umi accedió a tocar a su novia, tocando sus senos, y apretando con suavidad de ellos, kotori soltaba leves gemidos que subían poco a poco de intensidad, le gustaba como le tocaba Umi.

Umi: -. Ésto es vergonzoso, .- dijo Umi en un tono bastante tierno.

Kotori seguía excitada y comenzó a besar el cuello de Umi y comenzó a bajar poco a poco, ella no se iba a detener, hoy le pertenece el cuerpo de Umi para hacer lo que sea, y no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Umi no podía pensar en nada, su respiración aumentaba, su cuerpo se sentía sensible donde tocaba kotori; la cual la mano de su novia bajo a su vagina y comenzó a frotar, haciendo que Umi soltará un grito de placer, lo que provocó que kotori siguiera bajando sus besos hasta su estómago.

Umi se sentía nerviosa, pues debajo de su panti mojada se encontraba su tesoro sagrado, pero ya no le importaba si es kotori quien tomará eso. Quería que que llegara de una vez, tal vez por el calor y la excitación del momento quería hacer lo mismo por kotori-chan.

No podía decir nada, no podía pensar en nada solo quería sentir la boca de kotori en su vagina.

"Kotori por favor ya házlo de una vez!" Grito Umi.

Esto hizo que kotori complaciera a su novia, y siguió besando.

"Pero, Umi tu falda no me deja bajar más~~" dijo kotori mientras acariciaba los muslos de Umi.

"¿que? Sólo hazlo, si ya me estabas tocando" dijo Umi avergonzada.

"Pero yo quiero que tú, te desnudes para mi~~❤" dijo kotori en modo de broma.

Aún que Umi no quisiera hacerlo por vergüenza, kotori de todos modos quería verla desnuda.

"P-pero, tú y-ya me has visto desnuda antes..." Dijo Umi como excusa para no desnudarse.

"Si, lo sé, pero yo quiero verte desnuda, mira deja te muestro." Dijo kotori mientras se empezaba a desabrochar el brasier.

Umi se excitó más al ver que kotori-chan se quitaba el brasier, ya las había visto desnuda antes, pero este momento era diferente, ver tal escena hacia que sus hormonas se alborotaran.

"Lo vez, Umi-chan quiero que las toques, adelante" dijo con mucha excitación.

Umi-chan empezó a tocar el pecho desnudo de novia, ella se sentía cada vez más fuera de este mundo, podía verlas y tocarlas, y cada vez que que las apretaba kotori empezaba a gemir.

"Tócame más Umi-chan!, Si, no pares, me está excitando mucho!" Dijo kotori mientras tomaba los manos de Umi, haciendo de guía para mostrarle donde tocar.

Kotori acostó de nuevo a Umi sobre la mesa, y comenzó a quitarle la falda, lentamente, deseando ver que tan húmeda dejo a su linda y tímida novia.

Umi pedía que se detuviera, pedía piedad pero, kotori-chan seguía bajando la falda y pudo ver las panties de Umi, estaban totalmente húmedas, lo cual excitaba más a kotori.

"Umi-chan veo que tú y yo deseamos tener sexo, y así va hacer" exclamó con un poco de alegría por saber que Umi gozaba de este momento.

"Por eso mismo, detente, yo quiero desnudarme para tí" dijo tímidamente Umi, "no quiero que tú hagas todo el trabajo".

Kotori quedó complacida por oír las palabras de Umi y dejo que ella lo hiciera.

Umi, se levantó, y trato de tomar su ropa y salir corriendo del lugar, pero se tropezó y fue acechada por kotori

"Con que, ¿tratando de huir? ¿eeh? Pues no lo entiendo, estas toda húmeda, y tan excitada que ni siquiera puedes correr bien". Susurro al oído de Umi, lo cual provocó que se estremeciera.

Kotori le quitó los panties a Umi-chan y pudo ver la vagina húmeda de su novia, kotori no se podía resistir, quería probarla de una vez, pero Umi de momento cerro las piernas con una fuerza nunca antes vista.

"¿que pasa Umi-chan?, Si hace un momento pedías que te diera sexo oral, y ahora viendo lo cual excitada que estás, debo ayudarte a que te corras" dijo kotori mientras frotaba la vagina desnuda de novia con su mano, que se retorcía de placer.

"Kotori, no sigas" decía entre gemido Umi-chan.

"¿por que no? Si ver tu cara, oír tu respiración agitada" dijo mientras subía su mano al pecho de Umi, y apretando un seno con delicadeza, " y tú corazón que está como loco, igual que mío" tomo la mano de Umi y la puso en su pecho, "¿lo sientes? Tu has provocado que este así Umi-chan"

Kotori se posicionó enseñándole a Umi-chan todo su vagina húmeda por ella, y kotori-chan comenzó a lamer las ingles de Umi y fue bajando poco a poco. (Aquí, si no fui claro, están haciendo el 69 xB)

Umi no tenía salida, pero no le molestaba o incomodaba esta situación, al contrario; ella quería que kotori gritara su nombre, que deseará más de ella, y así que aprovecho la oportunidad y ataco ella primero.

Umi empezó lamer la vagina de su linda y tierna novia, lo que provocó que kotori gimiera, y se excitara más, "Umi-chan te amo!" Exclamó con alegría y mucha excitación.

Los movimientos que hacía Umi con si lengua hacia que kotori se temblar de placer, y soltará más de sus jugos, y umi seguía, kotori-chan; comenzó a seguirle el paso a su novia y comenzó a darle sexo oral, lo cual hizo que soltará un gran gemido, y tanto que no pudo más, sentir la boca de su novia en su vagina era bastante para Umi-chan.

"Kotori! Me voy a correr! Me voy a correr!" Dijo excitada Umi.

Umi no podia aguantar más, sentir la lengua de kotori en su vagina era algo más allá del placer, pero; queria aguantar más un poco más hasta que kotori-chan tuviera su climax.

"Correte Umi-chan, no hay problema, yo tampoco puedo más, me provocas tanto placer que tampoco puedo más, sentirte me hace querrer gritar" dijo kotori-chan mientras seguía gozando del la vagina de su novia.

Cuando kotori metió dos dedos dentro de su novia, esta, no pudo más y se corrió, dejando un charco de fluidos en el salón, kotori estaba satisfecha con el resultado, su novia realmente gozó todo, pero, ella estaba apunto de correrse.

"Umi-chan! Umi-chan! Sigue, sigue quiero sentir tu mano dentro de mi, metelos" pedía con mucha desesperación kotori.

Umi complació a su novia e hizo todo lo que pedía, quería que kotori-chan se corriera, y sabía cómo excitarla más.

Umi se levantó y la acorralo contra la pared, y siguió metiendo sus dedos a la vagina de kotori-chan.

"No te contengas y grita, quiero saber lo que te hago sentir." Dijo Umi mientras cargaba a su novia.

Kotori sólo agarró firmemente la espalda de novia, "no puedo, si no, todos nos oirán" dijo kotori mientras que Umi seguía metiendo sus dedos con una velocidad feroz.

"Por eso no hay problema," y acto seguido Umi beso a su novia, kotori sólo soltó un gran gemido dentro de la boca de Umi, y se corrió.

"Umi-chan te amo, te amo tanto" dijo kotori tratando de recuperar el aliento, y empezó a besar a su novia.

Umi-chan vio la hora, y era un poco tarde para la fiesta, tal vez faltaban dos horas, pero ya no tenía tiempo para el regaló de kotori.

Así que pensó, "Si kotori no quiere seguir con esto, nos da tiempo para poder ir a casa cambiarnos, e ir rápidamente por el regalo de kotori, y acto seguido ir a la fiesta" Umi volteó a ver a su novia, mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras se vestía de nuevo.

Pero... "Kotori! Esas son mis panties, ¿¡que piensas hacer!?" Exclamó con mucha vergüenza Umi.

"¿que cosa? Si las pienso lavar en mi casa, después de hacerte mojar asi, creo que debo hacerte ese favor" dijo kotori-chan.

"Pero, ¿por que te las pones? Eso es vergonzoso..." Dijo Umi-chan al rojo vivo.

"Pero, ¿quieres que vaya sin panties a mi casa? Que pervertida eres Umi-chan" dijo kotori soltando risitas de niña mala.

Umi no podia negarle nada; tampoco quería que fuera así por la calle, sin bragas, ¿y si pasa un viento fuerte y le sube la falda? No quería ni imaginar, así que aceptó ese trato de kotori.

"Esta bien... ¿pero yo que voy usar para taparme?" Pregunto Umi mientras buscaba su brasier.

"Pues, ahí están mis panties, puedes usarla, pero no hagas nada lascivo con ellas" dijo kotori mientras le lanzaba una mirada coqueta.

Umi-chan quedó cautivada y sonrojada, pero, de ninguna manera iba usar eso; pero no tenía más remedio y las uso.

Sentía las bragas mojadas de kotori-chan en sus muslos, la vergüenza era tanta, que sólo deseaba que la tierra se la comiera.

Kotori había quedado satisfecha por ver que Umi-chan le había hecho caso, jamás creyó que lo iba hacer, pero lo hizo; eso provocó que se excitara de nuevo, pero no había tiempo para eso, de momento.

"Ya es un poco tarde Umi-chan, ¿no te importa que paremos primero en mi casa?" Dijo kotori mientras se se peinaba.

"No, claro que no..." Dijo Umi-chan, que sentía aún las mojadas panties de su novia.

"Bueno pongámonos en marcha, que la fiesta que prepararon nozomi-chan y Eli-chan ya casi va a comenzar" exclamó kotori un poco apurada .

La pareja salió del salón, y como siempre kotori se fue tomando el brazo de Umi; Esto siempre le daba vergüenza a Umi pero jamás se lo negaba a su novia.

Al salir del salón, se dirigieron a la casa de kotori-chan, donde ahí, pasaron por ropa limpia para kotori, y unas panties nuevas y limpias para Umi.

Umi y kotori al llegar a casa notaron que de costumbre la casa estaba vacía, así que kotori aprovechó la oportunidad para meterle mano a Umi.

"Vaya, soy yo, o mis panties están más mojadas, eres una pervertida Umi-chan" exclamó kotori mientras tocaba el trasero de Umi.

"Kotori... No ahora por favor" gimió Umi mientras le temblaban las piernas.

"Vale, vale, ya sería mucho por hoy ¿no Umi-chan? Pero no puedo resistirme, eras adorable cuando lo hicimos" susurro kotori al oído de Umi.

"Bueno, tomemos un baño y vayamos a la fiesta" exclamó con alegría kotori.

Umi quedó cautiva del encanto de su novia, pero recordó que no tenía regalo para kotori-chan, ¿que demonios podía hacer? Ya no había tiempo para nada.

Así que fue un poco desanimada, al baño. Comenzó a desvestirse, pensando sobre el regalo de kotori, sin darse cuenta que la misma disfrutaba ver el cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

"Umi-chan, el Kendo y la arquería, hacen que tengas un cuerpo tonificado, que sexy eres" dijo kotori-chan.

"Kotori... No espies a la gente mientras se está cambiando!" Exclamó con un poco de furia Umi.

"Pero si ya te he visto desnuda antes Umi-chan y aparte, yo también voy a entrar a tomar un baño contigo" dijo kotori mientras abrazaba por detrás a su novia.

Umi no se lo podía negar, pero ella se sentía así, y se apuró para meterse al agua, y también la siguiente su novia y tomaron un caliente y relajante baño juntas, teniendo la casa sola para ellas.

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto, escuchando como el agua fluía, y casi oyendo los latidos de su corazón, lo cual pudo sentir kotori que estaba recargada en el hombro de Umi.

"Umi-chan ¿estas bien? Te vez algo nerviosa?" Preguntó kotori mientras seguía recargada en Umi.

"N-no, no es nada cariño, sólo es que, esto es vergonzoso..." Dijo Umi mientras jugaba con sus manos por el nerviosismo.

"Oohh es eso, entonces, esto te pone nerviosa" dijo kotori, mientras bajaba su mano hacia la vagina de umi, y acto seguido empezó a frotar.

Esto hizo estremecer a Umi y soltó un leve gemido, "kotori, no tenemos tiempo para esto" dijo Umi mientras seguía jadeando.

"Claro que si, si hago que te corras, mientras tomamos el baño, no habríamos perdido ningún tiempo" dijo kotori.

Umi gozaba el sentir los dedos de su novia, y como para oponerse ya era demasiado tarde, usualmente, kotori siempre logra que ella caiga en sus juegos, pero siempre la hace sentir así.

Umi-chan pedia más, porque ya estaba apunto de venirse, y kotori se excitaba más cada vez que oía a su novia, así que metió dos dedos; Umi soltó un gran gemido al sentir como entraba su novia, podía sentir los dedos de kotori en su vagina.

"Umi-chan puedo sentir que estás muy caliente, y húmeda, y no es por el baño" susurro kotori al oído de su novia.

Umi soltó un gran gemido y se corrió, aún que estuviera tomando un baño, kotori sintió todo.

"Umi-chan, oír tu respiración, y sentir como tiemblan aun tus piernas, cielos, estoy tan excitada" susurro kotori mientras seguía frotando la vagina de su novia.

"Kotori, no es justo, me siento mal por que hagas todo el trabajo... Yo también quiero ayudarte" dijo entre jadeos Umi.

"¿me quieres ayudar? Jeje pues no me negare a la ayuda de mi tímida novia, vamos toca más abajo" dijo kotori sincronizando su respiración con la de Umi-chan.

Umi entonces sintió el calor de su novia, seguía excitada aún después de tener sexo en el salón del consejo estudiantil.

"Kotori ¿te gusta cuando te toco? ¿O es que lo hago mal?..." Dijo Umi sintiéndose decepcionada por no poder hacer gemir a kotori.

"No, no es eso Umi-chan, me estoy conteniendo, ¿puedes sentir eso? Mis piernas advierten que no puedo más." Dijo kotori y se puso sobre Umi.

Quitaron el tapón de la regadera y dejaron que todo el agua se fuera, poco a poco; mientras que kotori abrazaba fuerte a su novia, y pedía que metiera sus dedos más deprisa.

"Umi-chan, Umi-chan, te amo, te amo, te amo... Ayyy no puedo más, me corro, me corro" decía entre gemido kotori.

Entonces kotori, soltó un gran grito, sólo se podía oír "Umi-chan!" Y se corrió encima de Umi; pero a ella no le importaba si esos fluido eran de su novia.

Al acabar, terminaron sudadas y llenas de fluidos, así que para no perder tiempo decidieron tomar una ducha rápida e ir corriendo al evento de NozoEri.

Se cambiaron con el tiempo sobre de ellas, y medio del caos Umi se dio cuenta que no había comprado el obsequio de kotori-chan.

Pero ya no había tiempo así que sólo queda disculparse con novia desde ahora.

"Kotori, lo siento mucho, pero... Pero, no tuve tiempo para comprar tu obsequió de Navidad, por favor perdóname" dijo Umi con la vergüenza más grande.

A kotori no le importaba mucho, pero con ello sabía como animar a su novia.

"No te preocupes, vamos deprisa a una tienda y lo compramos las dos juntas, y creo que ese regalo va hacer para los dos" dijo kotori soltando una mirada traviesa a Umi.

Umi no le gustaba esa mirada pero, ya no podía hacer nada. "Okey vamos las dos kotori" dijo Umi.

Salieron de la casa de kotori-chan y se dirigieron hacia Akihabara.

Al llegar al centro comercial, kotori le pidió a su novia que la esperara en ese lugar que ella iba a ir a una tienda por el regalo; lo cual Umi acepto y espero, y espero y se preocupó porque ya se les había hecho tarde.

"¿Dónde estás kotori?" Pensó Umi mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a su novia y saber de su paradero.

Pero sintió una mano en su espalda y era kotori recien llegando, y acto seguido abrazo a umi, "ya estoy aquí jeje" dijo kotori sabiendo que iba a recibir un regaño de su novia, y así fue, "¿donde estabas ya es muy tarde, y además me tenías muy preocupada, cielos kotori, no vuelvas hacer eso, ¿me oíste?" Exclamó con mucha molestia Umi.

"Bueno y ¿que cosa compraste?" Preguntó Umi viendo ahí una bolsa con una caja ya envuelta.

"Es una sorpresa para ti, pero es algo quería yo, desde hace tiempo, y lo quería usar contigo" dijo kotori y enseguida fueron hacia la casa de nozomi.

A Umi le comía la curiosidad sobre el regalo que compró kotori, pero sabia que ella no la iba a decir, así que fueron sin más preámbulo a la fiesta, donde todas las demás ya la estaban esperando: abajo de la entrada había un muérdago, al parecer Nozomi ya sospechaba que todos iban a llegar en parejas y acertó.

"Viva sabía que iban a llegar en parejas, y puse ese muérdago para que se besaran, así poner ánimos a la fiesta" dijo nozomi mientras sostenía su cámara en mano.

"No haremos eso nozomi, claro que no! Es algo indecente" dijo Umi comida por la vergüenza.

"Eso dile a todas Umi-chan jejeje todas tuvieron que hacerlo" agregó Eri en tono de burla.

"Si, nozomi-chan, y Eri-chan, no es justo, nos hicieron besarnos y ustedes no lo hacen" dijo Rin

"Bueno no fue algo tan malo, pero si un poco vergonzoso" dijo Hanayo retorciendo sus dedos. Rin noto eso, y abrazó a su novia, "bueno tienes razón no fue tan malo kayo-chin" dijo Rin abrazando a hanayo de forma muy cariñosa.

"Cielos chicas, ustedes siempre serán así, por eso es el propósito del muérdago" dijo nozomi mientras grababa a RinPana, "parace ser que una pareja admitió que fue buena idea ¿no Maki-chan y nicocchi?" Dijo nozomi ahora grabando a nicomaki.

"De que hablas está fue una mala idea, ¿¡ni se por que carajos hiciste eso!?" Exclamó con mucha molestia Nico-chan.

"Concuerdo con Nico-chan, era algo muy inecesario de hacer" dijo maki aún cuando su cara mostraba que también lo disfrutó, pero gran parte fingía su negación.

"Vamos que cosas dicen ustedes dos, a ninguna de las dos lograron engañar que siguieron en nuestro baño jejeje" dijo nozomi atrapando contra las cuerdas a las tsuderes; dejando si palabras a las mismas.

"Bueno pero aquí la siguiente pareja es kotori-chan y Umi-chan y ya que son las últimas, todas veremos su beso" dijo nozomi con una mirada pícara.

"Vamos Umi, no es difícil de hacer conociéndote se que lo quieres hacer" dijo honoka que estaba viendo el espectáculo mientras comía un pan, antes de comer la cena de Navidad.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo Honoka tú veniste sola" exclamó con molestia Umi.

"No, claro que no, sol es que mi cita va a llegar un poco tarde, pero te prometo que si llega, también haré lo mismo" dijo honoka queriendo ver a sus amigas besarse.

"Bueno por mi no hay trabas jeje, ven Umi-chan no hay que alargar más esto" dijo kotori-chan y se acomodó en los brazos de su novia.

"Ooohh buena iniciativa kotori-chan, veo quien domina en la relación" dijo nozomi mientras graba la escena con su cámara.

"Kotori, no, aquí no, k-kotori estás muy cercas" dijo Umi muy nerviosa.

"Vamos Umi-chan se que vas a gozar de este beso" dijo kotori y enseguida beso a su novia peliazul.

Todas quedaron impactados, era muy poco común ver a Umi-chan se forma; Honoka casi se atraganta al ver que ellas seguían besándose de forma aposionada, y nozomi satisfecha por deiletar la escena y poder grabarlo.

"Whoa chicas, ustedes le han dado un significado nuevo al muérdago" dijo nozomi burlándose de Umi.

"Bueno, pues vamos a empezar la noche, que la comida ya está lista para servirse" dijo Eri.

...

Después de una larga noche de fiesta, y de una buena comida y diversión era la hora del intercambio, todas tenían sus regalos en mano y Umi se sentía mal aún por no poder comprar un regalo para kotori-chan, pero tal vez mañana ella le podía comprar otra cosa a kotori, algo sorpresa.

"Muy bien demos inicio al intercambio, y creo que todas compraron para sus parejas, así que pueden darlos, y feliz navidad" dijo nozomi con cámara en mano para grabar la reacción de todas.

Las primeras en pasar fueron RinPana, que sus obsequios fueron: para Rin, una falda, con un conjunto de primavera muy hermosa ropa femenina para Rin; para Kayo-chin: un obento de arroz, con un peluche de alpaca, con una camisa de temporada infierno. Ambas les encantó su regalo y se abrazaron y pasaron turno a nicomaki.

Ahora la atención estaba en la pareja tsudere, para Nico su obsequio fue: otra bolsa que decía "para después" y un bonito reloj con incrustaciones de diamantes; al parecer Maki se lució mucho con el obsequio de Nico-chan.

Eso provocó que Nico-chan su pusiera competitiva y un poco agradecida por el regalo, ya que sentía no poder superar el regalo de su novia peli roja.

Nico estaba nerviosa y un poco desanimada pero aún así dio su obsequio; "toma Maki-chan" exclamó desanimada.

El obsequio de Nico-chan era: una bufanda con tonos rojizos, hecha a mano, con un mini álbum de fotos de ella y maki, al parecer Nico mando a imprimir muchas fotos que subían en sus redes sociales; el regalo de Nico había conmovido mucho a su novia, ella no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía, ella realmente atesora todos esos recuerdo, y entre todo eso, había una carta de amor, y una mini historia que había creado Nico.

"Nico-chan realmente amo este regalo gracias" dijo maki mientras besaba en la mejilla a Nico.

"¿encerio? Es que lamento no poder darte algo mejor" exclamó con tristeza Nico.

"No, no hace falta, esto es lo mejor regalo que alguien me pudo haber dado" dije maki siendo sincera ante todo el grupo.

Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta, "¿¡maki-chan puede ser así de tierna!?" Es lo que pensaron todas al ver tal escena

Bueno pasaron de largo, pues ¿quien no es así con su pareja? Así que kotori-chan y hanayo habían quedado conmovidas por ese acto de amor de Maki.

"Bueno sigamos con la siguiente pareja" dijo maki tratando de evitar ser el centro de atención.

"Claro Maki-chan, seguimos nosotras, yo y elicchi" exclamó contenta nozomi.

"Okey nozomi, espero que te guste" dijo Eri.

"Por supuesto que me va a gustar" dijo nozomi contenta abriendo su regalo.

Al abrir la caja, su sorpresa fue muy grande, porque el regalo de Eri fue... Nada, bueno para ser exactos era un listón rojo.

"Elicchi... ¿se puede saber que es esto?" Exclamó nozomi sin nada de asombro, o irá, no sabía que sentir.

"Jeje te gustó ¿no?" Exclamó con mucha risa Eri, "bueno ese no es el regalo, y vamos no te enfades" dijo Eri mientras acariciaba a nozomi.

"Que broma más pesada elicchi" dijo con tristeza nozomi.

" Bueno ese obsequio no te lo puedo dar ahora, pero se que te va a gustar" dijo Eri muy confiada.

"Ooohhh... Vale, vale, ya lo pillé jeje" dijo nozomi, "bueno siguen ustedes dos, kotori-chan, Umi-chan"

"¿Qué? Pero tú no has dado tu obsequio nozomi, además también falta honoka" dijo Umi nervioso pues ella no tenía obsequio.

"Aaahhhh de eso, yo y honoka ya hemos dado nuestro obsequio, así que técnicamente siguen ustedes" dijo nozomi.

"¿Qué? E-eso no se puede hacer, nozomi-chan eres una tramposa" dijo Umi.

"Umi-chan ya no importa, no hay porque ponerse así, al cabo es navidad" dijo kotori-chan apaciguando a su novia.

"B-bueno, acabemos con esto de una vez, al cabo, ya es muy tarde" dijo Umi.

"Sip, acabando esto, ya damos por terminada la fiesta, y mañana ya veremos todo el material que grabamos" dijo nozomi mientras grababa a kotoUmi.

El regalo para Umi, por parte de su tierna novia fue: un vestido hecho por kotori, un lindo vestido para usar en año nuevo, y también una caja de pastelitos; Umi quedó sorprendida por el vestido de kotori-chan, era muy hermoso, y además le preparo sus pastelillos favoritos, diablos kotori siempre ansia consentir a su novia peli azul.

Y el regalo de Umi, para kotori fue; una caja misteriosa, un tanto pequeña, ¿tal vez sería un collar? ¿o quien sabe?; Pero para rematar el regalo de kotori, Umi fue tomada por ella y se dieron un gran beso.

"Listo, con eso me basta" dijo kotori-chan.

"Bueno, al parecer esta noche, fue muy interesante y con esto damos por terminado la fiesta" dijo nozomi mientras se estiraba.

"Si fue muy buena fiesta, y me encantó el regalo de Rin-chan" dijo hanayo.

"A mi me encantó la comida que preparó Eri y nozomi, sabe como la comida de mi madre" dijo honoka

"Cierto honoka-chan ¿cual fue tu regalo? ¿y a quien se lo diste?" Preguntó rin y maki.

"Eeehhh? A una persona muy especial jeje" dijo honoka.

Todas estaban dejando la casa de casa mientras alegaban por el tema de la persona secreta de honoka; Eri y nozomi estaban limpiando todo, Umi fue llevada al baño por su novia, al parecer ella tenía algo, ya que su cara mostraba que estaba un poco excitada.

"¿K-korori? ¿te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Umi sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

"¿todavia no has visto tu obsequio Umi-chan?"preguntó kotori ansiosa por qué su novia abriera el obsequio.

Umi al abrir el regalo, y echar un vistazo, cerro rápido la caja, y se empezó a poner roja, "kotori... ¿se puede saber que es eso?" Preguntó Umi un tanto nerviosa.

"Es algo que quiero usar contigo, y que tú también lo uses conmigo" susurro kotori al oído de su novia, ya que no quería hacer mucho ruido.

"P-ero se puede oír como vibra kotori, y al otro lado se podrían Dra cuenta" dijo en voz baja Umi totalmente sonrojada.

"Eres una pervertida Umi-chan, pues todavía se puede usar sin que vibre" susurro kotori, lo que hizo que Umi se sonrojara aún más.

Kotori al oír la respiración de su novia, y ver que su cara mostraba excitación, decidió meter cartas al asunto y hacerlo ahí mismo, comenzó a bajar su mano para sentir que tan húmeda está Umi.

Al llegar ahí puedo sentir las bragas mojadas de Umi, "Umi-chan, te gusta cuando te tocó ¿no?" Susurro kotori mientras seguía tocando.

"K-kotori, no podemos hacer esto aquí, es indecente" susurro entre gemido Umi.

"Pero Umi-chan, si puedo sentir como tiemblan tus piernas, se que quieres hacerlo" susurro kotori que comenzó meter un dedo dentro de su novia.

Umi no podía aguantar, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no hacer mucho ruido; no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, y acorralada a la pared solo podía besar y tocarle el trasero a su novia.

Teniendo sexo en el baño de nozomi, algo tan indecente, pensaba Umi, pero también los hacía algo muy excitante, así que querían acabar deprisa, y tomaron el vibrador.

"¿quien va primero? ¿tú o yo Umi-chan?" Susurro kotori ansiosa por estrenar el regalo.

Umi estaba nerviosa, pues era algo grande lo que iba entrar en ella, y técnicamente sería su primera vez con uno de esos entre sus piernas.

"Bueno Umi-chan yo iré primero, pero quiero que lo insertes tú" dijo en voz baja kotori-chan mientras seguía besando el cuello de Umi.

Kotori se posicionó recargada sobre la pared esperando a que Umi inserté el vibrador en ella.

"Vamos Umi-chan" exclamó ansiosa kotori, cuando iba a pedir que ya lo hiciera, Umi por fin lo hizo, metió el vibrador en la vagina de su novia, kotori-chan no pudo más y soltó un grab gemido, "Umi-chan!" Gritó kotori.

Kotori pedía más, quería correrse ahi mismo, y ya no le importaba nada, gritaba a todo pulmón, "Umi-chan, Umi-chan" solo podía decir el nombre de su novia, ya estaba apunto de correrse, Umi podía sentir como temblaban las piernas su novia peli gris.

Kotori por el calor del momento quería que encendiera el vibrador, ya no le importaba nada, quería correrse ahi mismo "ya no aguanto más Umi-chan!" Gritó kotori que casi siempre podía oír hasta en la calle.

Asi que sacó el vibrador, y siguió con el sexo oral, y admiraba la resistencia de su novia, "kotori, quiero que te corras" dijo Umi mientras seguía lamiendo.

Kotori no podía más, y se corrió en la boca, de su novia peli azul, y quedó completamente acabada.

"Umi-chan, este es el mejor obsequio que me pudieras haber dado" dijo kotori.

Al salir del baño, Nozomi y Eri estaban acurrucadas viendo la televisión, como si nada hubiera pasado, "¿se la pasaron bien?" Preguntó nozomi.

"Eeehhh, este si, si, muy bonito baño" dijo Umi tratando de irse rápido de ahí.

"Si, yo me encargué de la decoración, y aparte no se preocupen, Maki y Nico-chan usaron el baño para tener un poco privacidad" exclamó Eri burlándose de Umi.

"Si kotori-chan y Umi-chan nos alegra que se diviertieran hoy, al cabo es navidad" dijo nozomi.

"Bueno ya que está libre el baño ya podré ir a hacer pis" dijo Eri.

Así que la pareja avergonzada, pidieron disculpas por las molestias y se fueron sin problemas pues para nozomi y Eri no había problema, y pidieron discreción sobre el tema y se fueron a la casa de Umi, para recoger una pijama y pasar la noche en la casa de kotori.

Al llegar a la casa de kotori, por fin pudieron recostarse y descansar después de largo día; kotori como de costumbre estaba muy acurrucada en Umi, y soltó un gran suspiró, lo cual su novia peli azul le respondio con un beso en la frente.

La noche ya estaba tranquila, otra vez tomaron un baño para relajarse y poder irse a dormir y gozar de las vacaciones de invierno.

Por fin iban a descansar hasta que...

Kotori se puso encima de Umi y comenzó a besarla y dijo:

"Umi-chan... Sabés... Todavía no has usado tu obsequio jeje~~".

* * *

Y bueno chicos hasta aquí el one-shot navideño kotoUmi, y recuerden UwU, Umi es una pervertida en potencia -3- por eso pudo aguantar todos los rounds de kotori 7u7

Xib-Raco se despide y nos vemos en el futuro.


End file.
